


Lunch at Tactics

by cyandlne



Category: Tales of Graces, Tales of Graces f
Genre: Huscal is very very little, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyandlne/pseuds/cyandlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asbel, Richard, and Cheria are excited to meet together at Tactics Bar for lunch. Hubert and Pascal are excited for them to meet as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch at Tactics

"Dear Cheria," Cheria read aloud. "I'm not sure when or where you'll get this, but I really, really miss you. I'm inviting you to a lunch out at the Tactics bar in Barona next Wednesday. I hope to see you there! Truly yours, Asbel Lhant. Huh." Was this a date? Maybe not. Knowing Asbel, it wouldn't be. But it could be. Maybe she would have to make it one. Who knows? Either way, she was accepting. If it meant she would see him again, of course she would go. She would find time. No. She would make time.

"Dear King Richard," The King read, sitting at his desk reviewing the mail he had received. "How are you, your majesty? It's been such a long time since I've seen you! Perhaps we could see each other again? If you'd like, next Wednesday, you could join me for lunch at Tactics! I would hope you can find the time to come and see me! Love, Cheria Barnes." Richard noted the lovely pink paper and red ink the lovely cursive was written in. Typical of her, he thought, to make everything so sweet. After consulting Dalen about his schedule, he decided a little lunch wouldn't hurt to squeeze in.

"Dear Asbel, It has been far too long since I've seen you. If, perchance, you see fit, you could meet me in the Tactics bar for a catch-up and lunch next Wednesday? I fear it will be some of the only free time in my schedule. I would also ask you do not bring Sophie along. As much as I would love to see her, I'm afraid Tactics is not the type of environment fit for someone as innocent as herself. I eagerly await your response. Sincerely, King Richard of Windor." Asbel glanced at his desk calendar. Wednesday, was it? That should be fine. He couldn't wait.

The week came and went, and the three of them found themselves getting primed for the illustrious lunch at Tactics. Richard prepared a small disguise, Asbel wore a nice coat and tie, Cheria bore a periwinkle sundress. All of them excited to reunite with their old friend. Richard was the first to arrive, as he had the shortest distance to travel. He sat at the bar, got a glass of water, and waited silently.

"Richard!" The door opened, and a loud Asbel came inside. Richard turned to see his friend there. How coincidental that he came as well! Perhaps the three of them could enjoy a lunch together?

"Asbel. I'm happy to see you here." Asbel nodded.

"Yeah, it's really nice to see you again, Richard!" Without hesitation, Asbel took the seat on Richard's right. Oh well. Cheria would have to sit on his left. Before they had much time to sit down, the door opened again.

"Hi, Asbel! Hi...Richard?"

"Ah, Cheria! I'm glad you could make it." Richard smiled, and motioned to the seat on his left. Cheria apparently didn't notice and sat on Asbel's right. The three talked and caught up for about 2 hours before Richard announced that he would have to get going soon.

"What a coincidence that we all made it here." He commented.

"Yeah, it's pretty bizarre that you would come here, Richard." Cheria said, after finishing one last piece of chicken on her plate.

"Hahaha!" Richard let out a friendly chuckle. "Always joking, Cheria."

"How so?" Asbel asked. Cheria wondered as well, but didn't really want to ask.

"Well, Cheria sent me a letter to meet me here for lunch. It's pretty funny, to have pretended to not been expecting me. The surprise here was you, Asbel."

"Wait, what?" Asbel asked. "Why was I the surprise? I got a letter from you asking to meet me here."

"And that's really weird," Cheria added. "Because I never wrote you a letter."

"...I'm sorry? I remember specifically receiving a letter in red ink on pink paper from you, Cheria. And Asbel, you received a letter from me?" Asbel nodded. "I never wrote a letter -"

"But it had the official seal of the kingdom!"

"I don't know what happened there, Richard, but all I know is," Cheria grabbed her coat from the wall. "I got a letter from Asbel asking me out to lunch today."

"I never wrote you a letter!" Asbel announced. "Wait, did we all receive letters from each other?" Richard asked. The other two nodded. "And nobody here wrote any letters.

"Yeah," they said together.

"How peculiar..."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm kinda glad about it." Asbel said.

"Why?"

"Well, I got to have lunch with my two best friends!"

He grabbed his coat from the back of his chair.

"I suppose lunch was nice..." Cheria responded, a touch of red to her cheeks.

"Agreed." Richard added, getting his jacket.

"It still doesn't explain the letters, though," Asbel said, holding the door for the king and Cheria to exit. This would hopefully not be the last three-way date they had.

****************************

     Upon seeing the three leave the bar smiling, Pascal grinned. "Mission accomplished." She said confidently, and held out her hand. "Where's that 2000 gald, Hu?" Hubert muttered a profanity as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his due. He was reluctant to come and spy on this little experiment of Pascal's, seeing as it was silly. But the thought of possibly sitting with Pascal in Barona for a couple of hours sounding more appealing than sitting at a desk doing military work, so he accepted her invitation. The bet made everything a bit more exciting as well.

"I have to admit," He said, reclining back in his chair. "I am impressed that you were able to do such a good job on those letters that they were believable."

"It's thanks to you," She replied. "Without you stealing the official kingdom's paper and writing the letter, I doubt Asbel would've believed it."

"Don't sell yourself short," Hubert said. "You did an excellent job mimicking both Asbel and Cheria's writing styles and handwriting."

"You said it yourself, right? About six months back. Lies and deception just come naturally to me." Hubert cringed at the thought of him not trusting Pascal. "Well, date successful!" Pascal announced happily, stretching in her chair and then standing up. Hubert stood as well, but then wondered just which date she was talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha! This is finally done! I would love to see more Richeribel on here, but it's not going to get there itself. So, have this silly fic! Also, Hubert does actually say that lies and deception come naturally to Pascal and Captain Malik. It's in the scene where Pascal reveals she's an Amarcian!


End file.
